greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
From her beautiful personality, appearance and optimism, Iris Aellopus is the goddess of rainbows in general. If people consider of the goddess Iris, she is a minor. But if people realize, she is quite major and is Zeus' and Hera's personal messenger. With that, she earned wings as her prize. She also carries a picther full of nector. In jug paintings, she's the most popular goddess to be painted on one. On those paintings, she is seen carrying a staff. Iris is also one of the few goddesses that can travel to the Underworld. Despite more major gods attempting to sadden her image, Iris likes to hold her chin up high and smile. She is also the goddess of the sky, clouds, sea and air. She can change the weather and create rainbow slides and slide down them faster than the speed of sound. She also has the abilities to stand on chickens, and is described as being as light as a brick. She can travel extremely quick, and is extremely quiet when she flies past the Titans' domain. Her official Greek name is Ἶρις. As mentioned, Iris' general outlook is a minor, but if people realize, she is a major and is mostly stuck between, being Hera's personal hand-maiden and the only goddess who can tame the weather after Zeus gets angry. Although she and Hebe are practically identical in jug paintings, the differences are quite noticeable. Iris is normally seen around goddesses. Hebe, however, is seen around men like Heracles. She is the only major Olympian sky goddess. The others being Hera, Eos and Hemera. However, Hera is mainly identified as the goddess of marriage and childbirth, leaving her to not be a major sky god. Since Iris is also a medium-level popular goddess in Olympian identifying, she is mostly know for her devotion to the sky. Iris is known to be eternal enemies with Hermes, because of them sharing similar roles to Olympus. Family Iris' parents are Electra, her mother, a cloud nymph, and her father, Thaumus, being a sea god. Her sisters are the Harpies. She is not known to have any other brothers or sisters. Friends She served nectar to the gods. She is friends with Persephone, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and best friends with Athena. Hera has a soft spot for her and likes her ambrosia and nectar that she serves for the Olympians, and she does not punish her like she does to certain people. She is friends with many people, and making her popular on Mount Olympus. She is also friends with more people, but their friendships with her is not as strong. She is the goddess of rainbows. Antheia, Iris' best friend, always has her guard up with Iris. Though not the perfect best friend pair, they still get along fine when they're alone. Aphrodite got rescued from the Trojan war scene by Iris, and for that, Aphrodite apologized by treating her unfairly and they became friends. Artemis and Iris share a close friendship. They often compliment each other, chat with each other, and are sometimes seen shopping together. Athena is seen normally comforting Iris, since Hera is her mother, and Iris and Hera are good friends. Romance Zephyrus Iris married Zephyrus, the god of the west-wind. They have two sons, Pathos and Butch. Iris fell for him immediately. Zephyrus is described to have neat hair, styled by the wind. Despite him being the attractuib to most goddesses, Zephyrus specifically chose Iris. He is described to be a handsome, calm, and perfect figure. In ancient Greek jug paintings, his hair is neatly styled - likely the form of Zephyrus when he was seen. Morpheus Iris and Morpheus are also a couple in some other versions of the myth. Morpheus is the god of dreams and visions. He first appeared in Iris' dream. Iris' symbol Like each of the known goddesses, Iris has a few symbols. Her main and most well- known is the rainbow. Another symbol is the flower iris. Her other symbol was created by the French a long time ago, a simplified version of an Iris blooming. Appearance Iris is a goddess, so she can take on any form she chooses. Ancient Greeks gave goddesses like Iris the personification of a human, or human qualities. To sum it up, she can look like anything. For her human appearance, or what you usually see in paintings, Iris is usually wearing purple and other light, yet cool colors. Iris' dress is free- flowing, to give a "light as air" effect. Occasionally, she wears some transparent sleeves, light as air. She wears a headdress made out of light and flowers. Sometimes, Iris can be seen in the mythology as to be wearing an iris dress, or a dress that looks like an iris in a way. Personality Iris' personality is loved everywhere around. She is optimistic, faithful and lovely. She is loyal to her fellow gods and goddesses and can be firm if possible. Overall, she is the perfect goddess to have as a friend and can be quirky, eccentric and a ditsy goddess to have around. Iris can also crack jokes and smile a lot when her friends are upset. Although, it is said in many versions of the myth that Iris is always a sweet-tempered goddess, therefore has few enemies. She also shows a large amount of mercy to whomever is suffering under Zeus' wrath, and she undoes whatever spell has cursed them with her powerful dick. Quick Facts *Iris usually is rumored around, especially with few rumors such as she is living in a Cloud Palace with her four other siblings, and her being the Minister of the Olympians and Mount Olympus. *She and the god of dreams, Morpheus, fell in love, but they did not take their relationship seriously, later on completely forgetting about each other. *Iris is the Minister of the Olympians. *Until this day at funerals, people were to plant irises at women's funerals, so that Iris can guide them to heaven. Roman Name Iris' Roman name is Arcus Things named after her *Iridology - A study of Iris in Egypt. *Iris - part of the eye. *Iris - color. *Iris - California. *Iris Falls - a waterfall devoted to her fast rainbow slides and flying. *The Yeşilırmak River-meaning Iris in Greek. * 7 Iris- the asteroid in the asteroid belt. * Iris Nebula. * Iris - the flower. * Irisin (FNDC5) - the hormone Gallery Iris' gallery can be found here. Surname It is not well known, but Iris' last name is Aellopus, meaning light-footed and stormy. Weaknesses Iris can be very insecure and un-confident about herself and her choices she makes, and she doesn't work very well with peer pressure either. She tends to get easily stressed, and she'd rather listen to the judgement of her friends' than her own. This could result to her getting kidnapped by the Titans, as it often happens to her. Powers Iris, unlike many of the other goddesses, has unlimited weather power, since her parents and her siblings are in control of lots of things related to weather. * Iris can make anything out of rainbows. * Iris can make bridges out of rainbows, as she is the one who invented the rainbow slides as a bridge from anywhere to Mount Olympus. * Iris can produce a blinding light and can cause illusions. * Iris can also light phase away, and this ability is useful when it comes to retreating. * Iris can fly extremely fast, as fast as light. * Iris leaves a rainbow trail behind her wherever she flies. (it goes away) * Iris can control mist and clouds. * Iris can bend rainbows and water-bend. * Iris has utter control of color, light and rainbows. * She has utter control over anything related to weather. Greek Name Iris' official Greek name is Ἶρις. Facts * Iris has a huge obsession with rainbows. * The rumors are all true, she is the minister of Olympus and lives in a cloud palace. * The Egyptians invented a subject called 'Iridology' which is the study of Iris. They worship her in Egypt and get tattoos too. * Iris is stuck between Major and Minor Goddesses. * Arke and Iris both founded the Star Sign: 'Gemini.' Other quotes * "We are beautiful on the outside, and inside. Take rainbows for example!" * "The sky is 'not '''the limit to my optimism." * "Ooh! Look! A genuine rainbow! I wish I could ride on it... Oh wait.. I can!" * "Rainbows are awesome!" Monthly Update Iris has been chosen as January's and March's Wiki theme! She is the Wiki's favicon. Announcements Astley recorded "Never Gonna Give You Up" on his 1987 album ''Whenever You Need Somebody.3 The song, his solo debut single, was a number one hit on several international charts, including the Billboard Hot 100, Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks and UK Singles Chart. As a means of promoting the song, it was also made into Astley's first music video, which features him performing the song while dancing.4 Rickrolling was reported to have begun as a variant of an earlier prank from the imageboard 4chan known as duckrolling. The director of the site, who went by the name "moot", started replacing occurrences of the word "egg" on the site with the word "duck". When the word "eggroll" was turned into "duckroll", other users started changing innocent looking links going somewhere (such as to a specific picture or news item) to redirect readers to a thread or site containing an edited picture of a duck with wheels. The user at that point is said to have been "duckrolled".15 The first known instance of a rickroll occurred in May 2007 on /v/, 4chan's video game board, where a link to the Rick Astley video was claimed to be a mirror of the first trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV (which was unavailable due to heavy traffic). The joke was confined to 4chan for a very brief period.1 me an Internet phenomenon,7 eventually attracting coverage in the mainstream media.8 An April 2008 poll by SurveyUSA estimated that at least 18 million American adults had been rickrolled.9 In September 2009, Wired magazine published a guide to modern hoaxes which listed rickrolling as one of the better known beginner-level hoaxes, alongside the fake e-mail chain letter.10 The term has been extended to simple hidden use of the song's lyrics.11 The original video12 on YouTube from 2007 used for rickrolling was removed for terms of use violations in February 201013 but the takedown was revoked within a day.14 It was taken down again on 18 July 2014.15 It has since been unblocked again and has now (December 2016) gained over 75 million views.12 The RickAstleyVEVO's channelon YouTube uploaded another version16 sometime October 24, 2009 which had over 261 million views on December 2, 2016. The term rickrolling was in the news again in July 2016, after presumptive Republican nominee Donald Trump's wife Melania Trump gave a speech at the 2016 Republican National Convention that had verbiage similar to the lyrics of the Astley song "Never Gonna Give You Up'", suggesting that the speechwriter had rickrolled the audience.17 Table of persona Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Minor Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Rulers Category:Sky gods Category:Powerful or Empowered Goddesses Category:Protagonistic goddesses